Sussurros de Lordaeron
by Tsu-gambler
Summary: Perante a impotência das raças de Azeroth, Nozdormu, the Timeless, se vê forçado a usar seu poder para o bem da existência de seu tempo. ... Lordaeron sussurra por Justiça.
1. Prólogo

**Sussurros de Lordaeron**

"A chuva cai...

Eu reconheço o som da água e do vento lavando esta terra.

A terra onde me encontro. A grama toca levemente meu rosto. É tudo o que sinto neste

momento.

E a chuva cai."

* * *

**Prólogo - Caverns of Time**

"O Lich King se tornou uma ameaça para nossa raça também. Eu não poderei mais ficar parado perante tal situação sem interferir nesse reinado de caos." O Timeless falou. Seus semelhantes o observavam com atenção enquanto o Dragon Aspect se movia lentamente dentro de seu local de pesquisas, como ele o via ao menos. Estava em usa orgulhosa forma original de dragão, suas asas fechadas enquanto ele elegantemente andava pelas areias da caverna. Ele acabara de retornar de uma de suas viagens através das eras.

"Mas, oh poderoso Nozdormu, tens conhecimento de sua derrota?" O dragão de Bronze Andormu finalmente se pronunciara, sua irmã Nozari ao seu lado observada atentamente. Os dois estavam em suas típicas formas élficas. Eles não saberiam o que se passava na cabeça de Nozdormu e não tinham idéia do que estava planejando, mas acreditavam que ele mantinha as coisas conforme elas foram concebidas a serem.

"Já lidei com esse problema..." Nozdormu mexeu sua pata com desinteresse,"Nós não deveríamos manipular nssa era, você entende..." ele pausou, dando uma olhada rápida aos Dragões mais jovens, "Mas quando as coisas não saem como antes planejadas pelos Great Ones no início dos tempos, eu tenho permissão para agir."

Nozdormu havia visto passado, presente e futuro. E ele havia viajado através do tempo, como se ele pudesse viver em qualquer linha temporal qui quisesse.

"Uma ação já foi tomada." Ele finalmente disse, dando à sua palavra final um longo suspiro.

E tudo começou por causa de um cavalo.

* * *

Invincible. O cavalo.

Sua morte pelas mãos do príncipe Arthas foi mesmo a razão de seu voto de defender o que era dele, custe o que custar. Esse caminho o levou a destruir a cidade de Stratholme, deixar as pessoas a sua propria sorte, largar Jaina, matar seu pai, ajudar a Legion vir a este mundo e também, a subir noFrozen Throne em Northrend.

Paixão. Muita paixão por si mesmo, pelos seus juramentos.

A morte de Invincible poderia ser evitada. Isso abriria uma outra existência, uma em que Arthas tormaria então o trono de Lordaeron e Ner'zhul não teria triunfado. Nozdormu sabia. E já tinha escolhido alguém para fazer o seviço sujo.

O dragão a chamou para seu local de estudo, não muito longe de Dustwallow Marsh, sua atual residência, e a convenceu depois de mencionar como sua morte estaria relacionada ao seu neto. Respirou fundo e concordou. ainda, os termos do Dragon Aspect eram de seus interesses. Ela gostaria de ver como aquela garota que ela tem ajudado desde o incidente com os largartos sorria antes.

Enquanto Aegwynn andava pela estrada branca e congelada onde o jovem e incompetente príncipe Arthas estaria cavalgando seu querido companheiro para sua frágil morte, ela conjurava uma barreira mágica. O simples efeito desta barreira era congelar e diminuir a velocidade qualquer um que a penetrasse. Nada que uma antiga guardiã de Tirisfal não conseguisse fazer com facilidade. Pelas informações dadas pelo Dragão, ela estaria precisamente no lugar exato, dava pra se ver a cerca. Logo então aconteceu. Mas como palenejado, Arthas não teve de sacrificar o cavalo.

A maga pensava como era irônico beirando o ridículo toda essa situação.

Príncipe Arthas e Invincible apareceram do nada, o menino claramente não conseguia manter o controle sobre o cavalo e eles deslizaram pelo gelo, para cair em seu leito de morte. Eis que entraram na barreira, seus corpos foram congelados, e protegidos da cerca, tocaram o chão suavemente.

"Prontinho, idiota desengonçado e cavalo salvos." Aegwynn ria enquanto descongelava Arthas.

O garoto lentamente voltou a si, confuso, olho para seu precioso cavalo no chão, congelado, porém intacto e logo se voltou para a magestosa figura de cabelos brancos e olhos praticamente não humanos.

"O que você fez comigo? E Com ELE?" Arthas demandava, apontando para seu cavalo.

"Um favor. Salvando a vida dele... e também a sua." ela deu um sorriso cínico, "Agora, volte pra mamãe, Arthas."

"Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Eu sou seu príncipe." Ele ainda iria surtar se ela não descongelasse o cavalo logo. Ela suspirou, sem muita paciência pra pivetada e soltou o cavalo.

"Eu salvei você de um destino terrível, seu bastardo mal agradecido." seu tom de voz o intimidou, os olhos dela brilhavam branco e reluziam nos flocos de neve que desciam. Parecia o suficiente pra deixar Arthas quietinho. "Agora eu vo te dizer o que você vai fazer pra me pagar esse favor. Voltarei a visitar-te em alguns anos e tomarei a vida que eu dei a oportunidade de se criar."

Arthas concordou com sua cabeça com temor, porém seus olhos não tremiam.

"Pense em uma pessoa que você se importa, Arthas... além de você, e não a deixe ir." Assim que Aegwynn disse essas palavras, ela sumiu no ar. Invincible estava agora ao lado do garoto. Arthas tocou em seu cavalo e olhou para onde Aegwynn havia desaparecido imaginando se ela era um fantasma ou até mesmo uma manifestação da própria Luz para alertá-lo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1 - Asas que não podiam voar**

**

* * *

**Nota: Minhas experiencias em Elwynn no up sempre foram mto chuvosas, esta não poderia ser diferente, neh? =D

* * *

O mau tempo em Elwynn havia se manifestado novamente sobre o povoado de Northshire. Brother Neals estava se deleitando com uma garrafa de vinho que trouxera pequena vinícola de Milly quando ele ouvu um forte trovão e um raio ofuscou-lhe os olhos. Ele correu para a janela da capela para ver se havia ocorrido algum estrago, mas o que ele viu foi a figura de um dragão monstruoso subindo aos ceus no meio da tempestade. Ainda chocado pela sombra do animal, ele mal conseguia se perguntar o que era aquilo. Estava quase admitindo loucura quando ele viu uma fragil figura feminina deitada na relva proxima a capela. Ele correu para acudi-la. Aos poucos ela retornava a si.

"... onde..." uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos finalmente, era uma voz fraca, mas ainda assim imponente como a luz do sol, " ... chuva..."

Brother Neals não podia deixá-la na chuva. Procurou leva-la no colo até a capela, ela vestia uma armadura de couro similar a que Sammuel, o paladino da capela, usara em seus treinos em Stormwind, só que esta carregava o simbolo da Alliance de Lordaeron. Ele parecia fascinado, a garota saiu do nada, ele teria reparado nela se a tivesse visto antes. Ele procurou fazê-la recobrar a consciência mais uma vez.

"Arthas..." disse num tom quase inaudível, "Dever... destruir...", seus olhos tinham uma estranha tonalidade esverdeada, ela olhou para o padre, mas seus olhos fecharam e uma mecha do cabelo dourado lhe cobriu o rosto.

Arthas Menethil, ele pensou, o Lich King. Aquele que havia sido o príncipe da coroa de Lordaeron ao norte dali. Sabiam do nome, alguns tinham medo de pronunciá-lo, talvez o Lich King viesse buscar suas almas, outros tinham nojo. O padre, ainda meio bebado, gritou pela ajuda de um dos guardas de Northshire, para o ajudar a levar tal da mocinha Antiarthas até algum lugar que ela pudesse descansar e se recuperar.

* * *

"Mas... Brother Sammuel, ela nao falou mais nada!" uma voz masculina podia ser ouvida, tinha um tom preocupado, "só ouvi ela dizer de destruir Arth- o Lich King!"

"A gente já lidou com muitos desses aventureiros achando que destruiriam o Lich King, Neals.", o homem que deveria ser Sammuel respondeu, com um suspiro. "E todos nós sabemos que eles apenas sonham com a possibilidade."

Ela mexeu a cabeça, a luz no aposento era muito forte para ela abrir os olhos ainda. Lentamente eles foram se acostumando com a claridade do local e ela pôde ver o que estava a sua frente. Uma janela. O som combinava com a visão, a chuva, uma tempestade assolava o local.

"Eu vi um dragão, pela Santa Luz! Deve significar algo!", Brother Neals disse empolgado.

"Sim, significa que você bebeu de novo. Última vez você viu um porco voador." Brother Paxton disse num tom jocoso, quando dando gargalhadas.

Ela mexeu a cabeça novamente, para o outro lado, os olhos ainda se acostumando com a luz. As três figuras notaram que ela havia acordado e se apressaram até ela. Ela não reconhecia nenhum dos rostos curiosos a sua volta. Nenhum ousou falar ate que ela tentou se levantar sozinha.

"Hey..." Brother Sammuel a impediu, "Você pode se sentir meio tonta ainda, vai com calma, tia."

Ela o observou por uns instantes e se sentou na cama que ela se encontrava. Tomou e finalmente abriu a boca. "Onde estou?"

Os tres homens se entreolharam.

"Northshire Abbey." Paxton disse, como se fosse algo óbvio. "Se importaria de se apresentar, majestade?"

"La vai o Paxton todo ignorante de novo." Neals cruzou os bracos. "Como você se sente, moça?"

"Nome...?" ela disse, confusa, parecia procurar em sua cabeca a informação. Olha levantou os olhos para Brother Neals, "Me sinto muito melhor, obrigada." Oh, ela tinha educação mesmo, a cara feia de Paxton sumiu.

Os três homens permaneceram na sala, e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. "Você nao lembra do seu nome?"

"Eu sou... uma Paladina da Luz e estou aqui pra destruir Arthas ... E tudo que eu me recobro agora... Senhores...?" ela balancou a cabeca, tudo parecia embaralhado.

"Brother Sammuel, um companheiro paladino da Luz" Sammuel sorriu, "Eu lhe ajudarei com qualquer coisa que precisar, Sister."

A garota sorriu de volta, era bom ter palavras de suporte. Ela sentia que precisaria de ajuda mais cedo ou mais tarde. Brother Neals se desculpou e saiu correndo da sala, ele se achava o responsãvel, ele a achou, ele informaria as autoridades de sua descoberta e do eventro extremamente incomum. Ele achou que seria uma ótima ideia endereçá-la ao rei Varian de vez e foi-se todo animado. Brother Paxton achou a atitude do outro muito estranha e correu para alcancá-lo, deixando Sammuel e a menina sozinhos no lugar.

"Santa Luz..." o homem sussurou perplexo, "Espero que a Luz esteja sempre ao seu lado e a guie pelo seu destino, criança..." Sammuel sentou ao lado dela enquanto ela penteava os cabelos passando os dedos entre os fios.

"Ah, claro que me guiará, a Luz jamais vai me abandonar."ela sorriu gentilmente e conjurou uma magia de cura em cima de si, e de Sammuel. A Luz que atuava através dela era bem vinda, sentia como se esperança o preenchesse, esperança de viver em um lugar melhor. Definitivamente a Luz tinha força nesta mulher, que analisando ela realmente era algo oposto do que o principe de Lordaeron havia se tornado. Em 1o lugar, seu destino estava ligado a destruição do antigo príncipe, depois, nao tinha dúvidas em relação a sua fé na Luz e finalmente, o emblema de Lordaeron em sua breastplate e o anel, uma garota sem nome da corte de Lordaeron, Neals estava certo em chama-la de AntiArthas, mesmo que por brincadeira.

"Se me permite," ele sorriu gentilmente e se levantou, "sinta-se em casa, eu vou verificar aqueles malucos.", ela concordou com a cabeça, pra ele já estava bom. E se retirou.

* * *

Para o Grande Rei Varian Wrynn de Stormwind,

É uma honra informá-lo que esta última grande tempestade trouxe um aroma de esperança para nosso Reino enquanto um gigantesco Dragão voava para o ceu, deixando para trás um presente da Luz. Estou agradecido de poder informá-lo que eu, Brother Neals, representante da igreja da Luz, testemunhei o evento em que esta mulher carregando o simbolo de Lordaeron apareceu de repente nos campos de nossa pequena comunidade, e a única coisa que ela sabe e de sua missao sagrada de destronar o Lich King, dada pela propria Luz, e como nao se lembra nem de seu nome de nascimento, nos preferimos apelidar-lhe de AntiArthas.

Antiarthas e uma paladina da Luz, muito bem treinada que não tem memória do quer que seja que tenha acontecido em Azeroth. E, como eu sei que isso já aconteceu com mylord, nós, as pessoas de Northshire Abbey, gostariamos de pedir gentilmente de sua alteza um suporte a Ela, marcando uma reunião em Stormwind City, assim que ela se encontrar bem o suficiente para deixar-nos. A enviarei para Stormwind se assim o senhor achar apropriado.

Brother Neals de Northshire Abbey.

Brother Sammuel and Brother Paxton send their respectful salutes to the King.

* * *

Ao ler a carta de Neals, Sammuel que chegara por último na sala, soltou um leve suspiro.

"Voce é louco?" ele perguntou ao Priest bebum, que parecia muito feliz com sua redação. "E ainda lembrar o rei do incidente dele com... aquela Onyxia..."

Ele dobrou a carta e a colocou num envelope.

"Você não tem certeza da metade que você escreveu aqui, não é, Neals?" ele continuou.

"Paxton ajudou." Neals protestou. "E eu tenho sim."

"Porcos voadores, Neals..." Sammuel disse com ar de desaprovação, mas se retirou do ambiente com a carta selada.

E então um mensageiro foi enviado a Stormwind, para que a carta fosse lida pelo Rei Varian. Da janela, a mulher via um homem com uma capa ensopada procurando pegar velocidade com o seu garanhão marrom no meio da tempestade que ainda caia lá fora. Ela se perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo la, neste tempo, quando ele desapareceu entre os muros da entrada de Northshire, ela voltou a sentar-se na cama e observou o quarto.

Procurou por uma arma que servisse, encontrou uma maca de duas mãos, um peitoral de correntes e botas de couro mais ou menos do seu tamanho. Ela já parecia bem, se sentia bem, e não queria que o tempo fosse perdido, cada vez mais, enquanto ela ficava naquele lugar estranho, ela se sentia como águas selvagens do mar aberto presas num laguinho. Pegou seu brasão e o colocou na nova armadura. Retirou a luva e arrumou o anel que carregava, olhou uns momentos para ele, mas depois colocou a luva novamente e se levantou. Caminhou até o corredor, estava vazio, porém as vozes dos três homens podiam ser ouvidas em outro aposento. Andou até lá com cautela. Bateu a porta três vezes.

"Com licensa... cavaleiros." ela entrou na sala, "Estou integralmente bem... Tem algo que eu possa fazer para compensar?"

"Na verdade..." Brother Sammuel soltou um ar preocupado. "Temos tido probleminhas com os Defias... sabe?" Ela fez que não, "Desde a reconstrução de Stormwind depois da segunda guerra, eles tem nos pertubado"

"Você está me pedindo pra matar alguém em nome da justica da Luz?" a voz dela era seca.

"Estou te pedindo um favor, vamos chamar isso de teste. Afinal de contas, o Lich King já foi humano, não?" ele sorriu e explicou a ela onde ela poderia encontrar seu objetivo, Garrick Padfoot era seu nome.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada, pegou seu equipamento novo e saiu na chuva na mesma hora. Caminhou por trás do cemiterio da capela. Havia uma ponte lá. Um bando de ladrões usando bandanas vermelhas se encontravam sobre a ponte, ao vê-la, a atacaram.

"Light... guie meu caminho." ela sussurrou enquanto um selo de luz aparecia sob seus pés, a luz subia-lhe até a cabeca e lhe cobria o corpo. Foi preciso um balançar da marreta para que um dos homens caisse. Outro tentou um ataque por trás, mas o martelo era mais rapido que ele pensara e amassou sua mão com a adaga. Em um pouco mais de um minuto e ela ja tinha aberto caminho ate o local que Garrick se encontrava. O comandante de baixo status dentro dos Defias estava sentado perto de uma casinha cheia de tesouros e equipamentos roubados. Ao ver alguem se aproximando, Garrick se levantou, empunhando uma faca.

"Outro fantoche de Northabbey? Vá embora antes que eu te corte em pedaços." o homem continuava parado, segurando sua faca firmemente.

"Senhor Padfoot. Eu sou uma Paladina da Luz Sagrada e vim aqui prendê-lo por seus crimes contra esta comunidade pacífica."

Ele não ouviu. Ele não estava escutando, ele tinha medo de morrer. A luta com ele foi fácil e rapida, antes de cair inconsciente no chao, ele implorou para que ela pegasse o que quisesse, mas não matá-lo. Jutiça chegou a ele na forma de um martelo. Logo, seu corpo inconsciente foi arrastado até a capela. La tomariam as atitudes apropriadas em relação ao ratinho de quintal dos Defias.

Brother Sammuel agradeceu a ajuda, e lhe informou que deveria ir a Stormwind encontrar o Rei Wrymm. Pareceu uma boa ideia, quanto mais aliados, melhor. Sammuel tambem a recomendou que falasse com um colega ferreiro em Goldshire para melhores equipamentos, afinal, não era uma boa ideia conversar com o Rei coberta por armaduras de 5a categoria. Ela sorriu e se foi pelo caminho de terra. A chuva havia parado. O ar estava fresco e o entardecer se aproximava.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - Broken Throne / Trono Quebrado**

Era uma vez, num castelo numa terra muito distante, um baile de inverno era celebrado. Lá uma mulher e um homem trocavam olhares e sorrisos. Não era a primeira vez que se viam, ou que dançavam a Valsa típica da região juntos, mas era a primeira vez que trocavam olhares tão profundos. Até parecia que estavam dançando sozinhos sob uma elipse de mármore, num enorme hall de pedra, cada vez mais frio conforme a neve caia suavemente do outro lado das paredes. O momento era preencido de alegria, e os olhos que acompanhavam os dois estavam gratos. Foi uma boa festa. Estavam todos felizes, mesmo que a neve caía lá fora...

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos, olhou a sua volta. Inn de Stormwind. Ah sim, claro. Havia chegado lá na noite passada, afinal havia deixado Goldshire tarde, o ferreiro procurou fazer o melhor trabalho que podia para a moça que havia sido tão simpática com ele.

Antiarthas, que ainda não podia se chamar de outra coisa, olhou para a direita, estavam lá. As partes de armadura que podia usar, brilhantes elas eram, e bem polidas. Ela sorriu levemente ao ver o símbolo de Lordaeron gravado no peitoral. Ela pediu para que o homem fizesse esse favorzinho pra ela, na hora ele achou estranho, mas fez sem pestanejar.

Ela se levantou, foi até um espelho instalado no quarto, olhou para si mesma. Estava determinada a falar com o rei Wrynn. Ela não sabia exatamente como dizer o que tinha de dizer, ou se ao menos ele a ouviria. Algo disse a ela que sim, foi sua fé.

Se arrumou rapidamente, prendeu a armadura, colocou a capa, longa e azul com detalhes dourados. Ela tinha orgulho de vestir essas cores, as cores de onde ela veio, talvez... As cores da Alliance.

Toques na porta.

"Pois não?", a moça foi até a porta para atendê-la. Ao abrir a porta, ela se deparou com uma gnome de cabelos brancos, trançados, presos em 2 coques, um de cada lado da cabeça. O pequeno ser de olhos verdes já havia sido visto por ela antes... _Caverns_.

"Você parece bem, criança." a baixinha disse com um sorriso nos finos lábios."Bom, eu vim lhe acompanhar... As vezes os humanos são idiotas e cegos." ela suspirou.

"Ah... claro..." ela disse na incerteza, parecendo meio sem jeito. A gnome fez um gesto para que a paladina a seguisse, e assim o fez, pegando o resto dos seus pertences no quarto e os carregando em uma bolsinha.

"Chromie.", a gnome falou enquanto andava pelas ruas de Stormwind, "Não sei se você se lembra do meu nome, mas eu sou Chromie... o Timeless achou que seria necessária minha intervenção."

A gnome reparou que a moça a acompanhava com um ar de curiosidade, a cidade com as casas rústicas e a catedral não pareciam lhe interessar. Chromie riu.

"As coisas devem estar embaralhadas pra você por enquanto. Mas você voltará a si rapidamente, Lianne. Não é como se fosse muito comum entre os viajantes de Caverns."

Lianne olhou para Chromie. Sim, parecia que esse era seu nome mesmo, por algum motivo, tinha esquecido. "Procure não mencionar seu nome por ai... É melhor evitar conflitos. E ponha seu capacete."

Ela obedeceu. Chromie fez um sinal com os dedos, apontando pra frente sutilmente. A paladina levantou o rosto. Stormwind Keep. Era uma entrada gigantesca, o corredor era íngreme, porém o tapete azul estendido ao chão lhe caia bem. Chromie caminhava sem nenhuma curiosidade ou preocupações, enquanto a moça atrás dela procurava não desfocar de sua tarefa. Ter alguém pra ajudá-la a falar sobre algo que ela pouco sabia ao respeito era confortante, mas algo ainda a deixava insegura, em relação à Chromie, em relação à ela. Então ela começara a se perguntar o que significava tudo aquilo quando Chromie se dirigiu ao rei de Stormwind.

Ele tinha um rosto marcado pela guerra, seu olhar era irritado, mas seus olhos mostravam compaixão pelo seu povo. A armadura muito bem entalhada, suas ombrieras chamavam atenção, e as lâminas de suas espadas... Esse olhar pesado, então este era o Rei de Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. Foi a ele que Chromie se dirigiu, o rei olhou para a Gnome, sem se importar com aquela que a acompanhava.

"Vejo que está bem, Rei Varian, depois de tudo que passou com Onyxia...", Chromie pendurou sua palavra, olhava para Anduin e depois para Varian.

"Ela teve o que merecia por se meter com a Alliance... e você, ao que devo sua presença em Stormwind, Dragão de Bronze?" Varian parecia sério em suas palavras, Chromie deu um leve sorriso.

"Imagino que o senhor já saiba algum humano qualquer de Northshire já deve ter entrado em contato com o Rei..." Ela fez um sinal com a mão. Varian voltou sua atenção para Lianne.

Ao lado do Rei de Stormwind, um jovem rapaz estava sentado. Ele observava a conversa com cautela, embora seus olhos não tivessem saido da paladina assim que ela e Chromie chegaram no local. Ele havia lido a carta que madaram ao pai, e ficava imaginando que tipo de gente ela seria.

Lianne olhou para Chromie de canto de olho, com incerteza do que fazer.

"Tire o elmo... será o suficiente pra convencê-lo", Chromie disse com desinteresse. E Lianne seguiu sua ordem.

Seu cabelo dourado caiu sobre as ombreiras, ela rapidamente procurou ajeitá-lo com os dedos para que não parecesse amassado e cumprimentou o rei.

Varian ficou sem o que dizer por um tempo. Ela lembrava alguém. Deveras mais que alguém. Varian se virou para Chromie, com um olhar meio furioso e meio desconcertado. "Explique-se."

Chromie suspirou, fez um sinal para Varian e ela se retirarem do local, irem pra algum lugar reservado. Conforme andavam, Varian olhava pra trás. O fogo que queimava naqueles olhos, a determinação tênue com a rebeldia... Arthas. Os dois haviam passado alguns bons bocados juntos. Depois da destruição de Stormwind e o assasinato do Rei Llane, seu pai, Varian foi levado para Lordaeron, um reino vizinho, para se recuperar até que pudesse retornar à sua cidade.

Era um inverno. Varian odiava invernos, Arthas passou a odiá-los também. Os dois eram amigos, haviam treinados juntos. Varian era um excepcional guerreiro, porém, pe´ssimo professor, Arthas tinha menos preparo e nem tinha seu próprio set de armadura quando eles começaram a brincar de treino juntos, mas isso nunca o impediu de tentar. Era essa chama que ele via nos olhos da moça, não era apenas a cor verde mar...

Uma certa distância é alcançada e ele é obrigado a se virar, já chegaram perto do corredor de acesso aos seus aposentos de reunião.

Lianne e Anduin ficam parados na sala do trono. Enquanto Lianne olhava o rei se afastando, Anduin não tirava os olhos dela.

"... Você me lembra alguém.", o garoto finalmente disse. "Talvez o corte de cabelo... Não sei." ele finalmente constatou, com um sorriso caloroso.

Ela se virou pra ele. "Tá... né?" E riu também. "Você também me lembra alguém."

"Espero que seja alguém legal!" Anduin se levantou para cumprimenta-la. "Anduin Wrynn, Príncipe de Stormwind."

"Lianne." Os dois apertaram as mãos.

"Bom... Quer conhecer o castelo?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Claro, por que não?" Ela sorriu. Pensou que era um garoto muito simpático. E pensou que já o havia visto antes...

Chromie e Varian chegaram aos aposentos do Rei, Varian já estava impaciente. Não era uma coisa muito agradável de se ver.

"Se você quiser vencer o Lich King e a Horde você precisa ter um temperamento melhor, Rei Varian..." Chromie finalmente disse, com descaso.

"Se vocês vivessem pelo menos o dobro da nossa idade saberiam como o tempo é curto.", ele finalmente se pronunciou, mas Chromie o olhou com um olhar de desaprovação. "Precisamos que o senhor a ajude." Ela finalmente começou, "Como já deve ter percebido, assim que ela recuperar a memória vai ser difícil para ela lidar com este mundo, não acho que a preparamos o suficiente de onde ela vem."

Chromie não olhava nos olhos dele, não era direta, odiava pessoas que faziam rodeios em cima das informações que queria, e esses dragões não sabiam fazer nada melhor do que enrolar.

"Alguém precisa tomar ação sobre o Lich King e tanto vocês quanto a Horde se mostram impotentes perante ele." ela disse firmemente, Varian parecia cada vez mais ofendido, Chromie dirigiu seu olhar para ele. "A Argent Cruzade mal consegue compenetrar nas defesas do Lich King, e se continuar assim, nossa era chegará ao final de uma forma diferente do que os titãs haviam planejado."

Varian riu de deboche. "E uma garota vai mudar o rumo disso tudo?"

Chromie olhou para o Rei.

"Se Nozdormu diz que sim assim será." Ela concluiu e se levantou de onde estava sentada.

"E sobre a garota?", o clima de tensão na sala parecia ter diminuído.

"Filha de Arthas Menethil e Jaina Proudmoore..." Antes que Varian pudesse interrompê-la prosseguiu, "seria uma pena danificar o novo conselho de Tirisfal com essa informação, Rei Varian, confio em você para que a guarde. Ela é o resultado de uma experiência bem sucedida do timeless."

Varian procurou pensar com calma, ele que conhecia Jaina fazia um bom tempo, não conseguia esboçar que tipo de reação ela teria ao obter tal informação. Ele concordou com Chromie.

"Já que temos sua palavra, está disposto a ajudar com a queda do Lich King?", Chromie caminhara até ele. Sentado e curvado, seus olhos chegavam na altura dos dela. Ele a encarou por um segundo.

"Contem com Stormwind. E com a Alliance." Ele se levantou e ambos se cumprimentaram. "Agora me deixou curioso... Chromie."

Era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia a ela desta forma." Como evitaram?" Chromie sorriu.

* * *

"E essa é nossa biblioteca, toda a história de Azeroth como a conhecemos está aqui." Anduin disse, orgulhoso. A verdade é que estava participado de muitas das seções diplomáticas de Stormwind desde que seu pai voltara, estava feliz por se sentir preparado para se tornar rei um dia.

Lianne entrara na biblioteca, e começara a observar alguns títulos de livros sobre as mesas. Coisas das quais conseguia se lembrar como acontecimentos conhecidos, outros não. Na verdade Lich King não era um termo conhecido por ela, e a Scourge foi destruída antes de seu nascimento. Era o que sabia, Lordaeron liderou a batalha contra a Scourge.

Lordaeron. O símbolo que carregava sempre com ela, as memórias começavam a voltar. Ela olhou pra Anduin, já o havia visto antes sim.

"Ah, ali estão eles." Anduin apontou para o outro lado do jardim, do lado de fora da biblioteca. Lianne o acompanhou, mas já o via com outros olhos. Anduin era um amigo.

Foram ao encontro de Varian e Chromie. Varian colocou uma mão no ombro de Anduin.

"Se divertiram?" perguntou. O garoto afirmou com a cabeça. E Varian se virou para Chromie. "Pode dar as boas novas à Caverns. Eu cuido dela daqui em diante."

Chromie concordou, olhou pra Lianne. Trocaram cumprimentos e então uma luz azul envolveu a gnome, e ela sumiu perante seus olhos. Teleport. Já havia visto isso antes.


End file.
